


Severed Ties

by Landarma



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Characters may sound like out-of-character, Gen, Non-canonical ideas & character interpretations, They are not my babies, Virtually there's no relationship, but it's probable, no beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landarma/pseuds/Landarma
Summary: A ficlet wrote for 2 days.  AU setting in which Vanitas grows to be less emotional and apathetic.  He realized that they had no importance to each other a bit late.  And even if he was fine with that, the particular memory did not leave him.





	Severed Ties

“What am I to you?”   
“Nothing.” The blond’s azure eyes were cold, like the darkness surrounding them.  
“Nothing, huh.”

Shouldn’t he be angry at the other boy? But when he reached for his core to feel anything, he found nothing. Nothing to feel. He just laughed out loud. (His laughter sounded so hollow)  
The blond teen looked a bit annoyed, but he kept his posture. The dark-haired boy stopped laughing.  
“Should’ve known that earlier.” What was the blond to him? He pondered. 

Were their hearts really connected? Even though there was a connection, it was tenuous and _absolutely_ one-sided. So it was utterly meaningless to that blond. What about him? The raven didn’t want to feel that. It often bothered him, left him with coldness seeping through the cracks inside, reminding him what he cannot ever have. When he failed to block the sensation, it always turned into something dark and sinister, then started jutting out with shapes. It was ugly. Often he wished to stop feeling altogether, though it was sometimes useful. _Useful only for his purpose_.

“Guess I needed you only for _that weapon_.” The only importance the blond had. Outside of it, maybe, he was nothing to the raven-haired teen, either. Perhaps it’s the truth.  
“You had no importance to me either, like my whole existence has no significance to you.” He nearly spat it out, amber eyes narrowing. They might be parts of the same heart once, but it was no longer the case. Even from the very start, maybe. He just wanted to believe that he could reclaim the lost piece someday, until they both realized there is no place for each other in their hearts.  
Just two individuals, stranger and foe to each other. Their reality.

The pair of cold azure eyes were still staring, without flinch. The blond boy opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but soon closed it.   
Turning his back to the raven, he simply said, “Then this is it.”

It was Ventus’ parting word. Something had been said nearly decade before surely.

_We are through_.

They won’t cross each other’s path ever again.

Vanitas awoke, gazed at the ceiling. Dream? No, it was another rerun of past memories. Certain memory might have some importance, if not there was no reason to be replayed like this. But did it matter? They had nothing to do with each other anymore, and he never missed the other teen since that.  
Even hearing those words back then, he was numb. Not an Unversed was there, as if there was nothing to push out. And he didn’t care at all.   
But the memory was there, and replayed in his head sometimes. It might irritate him, however no feelings associated with this particular memory was surfaced. It must be odd, but he was fine with that. (He was okay with being apathetic)

Sound of footsteps was heard beyond the closed heavy wooden door. It must be morning, although it’s hard to tell at the Mysterious Tower. The dark-haired teen got up.  
It would be another day painted with indifference. (Or so he thought)

**Author's Note:**

> No sane person would want to hold their abuser's hand, even if said person may need some help.


End file.
